


Unexpected surprise

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Tezuka comes home after work and wants to rest. Atobe had planned something else instead.





	Unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 5 - tiara) and "COW-T" (prompt: a victory in defeat)

Tezuka walked in his room and sighed. Finally that long and tiresome day was over and he could rest. Or so he thought.

-Welcome back, my love~ - a familiar voice said.

Kunimitsu looked towards the person who spoke and almost choked on his own saliva.

In front of him, sensually laying on the bed, was his boyfriend. But that wasn’t surprising. What he was wearing was.

Atobe was wearing a garter belt, a thong and long gloves, all in white lace. And he had a tiara on his head.

He chuckled at the sight of Tezuka’s bright red face.

-Come here and let me help you relax.- he sensually invited the other, winking.

-Keigo...- Kunimitsu said in a seemingly scolding tone of voice.

-You won’t have to do anything~ - Atobe tempted him.

Tezuka sighed in resignation. He couldn’t say no to him, that was his problem.

-Should I undress?- he asked.

-It would be lovely, yes.- Keigo sweetly answered.

And so Kunimitsu removed his clothes and sat on their bed.

-Now just lay down and relax, I’ll do everything I can to make you feel good.- Atobe said while putting a hand on the other’s chest to make him obey.

Tezuka complied, but he was still stiff on the mattress.

Keigo then proceeded to sit on his boyfriend’s lap and rub against him, caressing his chest and shoulders.

Kunimitsu sighed and started to relax under that gentle touch, while another part of him started to get stiff. He didn’t expect lace to feel that good.

-It’s nice.- he commented.

-Why, thank you, my dear. I thought this thoroughly to make you spend a pleasant time with me.-

Atobe smiled mischievously and Tezuka snorted. Of course he thought it thoroughly or else he wouldn’t have bought that outfit.

Keigo laid on top of the other, kissing his neck and massaging his strong arms. He slowly moved downwards, kissing Kunimitsu’s chest and belly until he reached his groin. At that point he looked up towards his boyfriend’s face and kissed his half erection.

Tezuka let out a shaky breath at that sight, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine.

Atobe grinned mischievously, looking straight into his boyfriend’s eyes while licking his member; he took it in his mouth and sucked its head, massaging the rest with his hands.

Kunimitsu sighed in pleasure, unable to look away. It was in moments like that that he realised the most how lucky he was to have Keigo as a boyfriend.

The latter licked and sucked Tezuka’s erection skilfully, getting it all wet with saliva before stopping. He sensually licked his lips, then he sat up and played with the edge of his thong.

-Should I go on or are you too tired?- he mischievously asked.

-Please, go on.- Kunimitsu pleaded.

-As you wish.-

Keigo removed his thong to reveal his own erection, then he slowly impaled himself.

-Ahn~ - he moaned in pleasure.

Only in that moment Tezuka realised how thoroughly he actually thought about that: his boyfriend was already prepared and lubed.

-Keigo...- he sighed, putting his hands on the other’s hips to caress them.

Atobe smiled and took his boyfriend’s hands, using them to help himself move up and down on the other’s dick.

They both moaned in pleasure, taking it slowly, savouring each other’s closeness.

Keigo gradually sped up, panting and moaning together with Tezuka, who sighed the other’s name every so often.

Kunimitsu was the first to reach his orgasm, thrusting his hips as high as he could while coming inside of his boyfriend, calling him in a strangled moan.

Atobe slowed down to a stop, panting heavily. He was leaking pre-cum, but he controlled himself to let the other enjoy his post orgasm.

As soon as Tezuka realised that Keigo was still unsatisfied he moved a hand to the other’s hard dick and stroked it.

Atobe let out a loud moan, shivering from head to toe before coming onto his boyfriend’s belly.

He collapsed on the other, too tired to move again, and Kunimitsu hugged him and caressed his back.

-Thank you.- the latter whispered in his ear.

-It’s always a pleasure.- Atobe replied.

He groaned when he forced himself to raise his hips to let out his boyfriend’s dick, his semen dripping out from him.

Tezuka grabbed a tissue from the night table beside him and cleaned them both, then he carefully moved Atobe on his side and hugged him from behind after covering them.

-You really like being the big spoon, mh?- Keigo asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

-Who wouldn’t like waking up with your fine ass against their groin?- Kunimitsu joked after gently kissing the other’s nape.

They laughed, then Atobe snapped his fingers to turn off the lights and they fell asleep.


End file.
